Lawn mowing machines adapted for cutting greens or other areas of golf courses generally have power units which include either a gasoline reciprocating engine or one or more electric motors powered by a plurality of batteries stored on the mower unit. Each mower design or configuration has its own power unit with unique configuration of components. Gasoline powered engine walk-behind mowers have generally long operating periods on a tank of fuel. Electric powered walk-behind mowers are generally quieter during operation than gasoline powered mowers. The power units of known gasoline powered mowers are not directly interchangeable with the power units of the electric powered mowers.
Golf courses have several conditions to meet which often do not allow the use of one of the above types of walk-behind mowers. During particular times of the day, for example, during early morning hours, noise ordinances can preclude the operation of gasoline powered engines and therefore require that the quieter operating electric powered mowers be used. Electric powered mowers have a drawback that their operating duration is limited due to the length of time their batteries hold a charge.
Golf courses therefore are often required to purchase several units of each type of walk-behind mowers, both gasoline and electric powered. This requirement results in additional costs for purchase, as well as increased costs of maintenance to maintain significantly different mower units. Because of differences in configuration, parts for one type of walk-behind mower generally are not interchangeable with the other type, therefore increased quantities of different parts are also required to be maintained.